We Are The Rookies
by Demetrius Hit Gravity
Summary: The new kids on the block have had their share of troubles From romance to family drama, you get to see if all. ONE-SHOTS Amanda/Nick Bensidy Casey/Rafael Fin/Melinda. Summary sucks but I plan on changing it to something interesting. Changing to Mature soon.
1. Caught

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SVU. Sadly. Maybe I can go back in time…..

**Pairings: **Amanda/Nick , Casey/Rafael, Bensidy, Melinda/Fin, Alex can stay the hell single. For now…

**Summary: **The new kids on the block have had their share of troubles. From romance to family drama, you get to see if all. ONE-SHOTS. Amanda/Nick Pairing.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said breathlessly from the long and passionate kiss they just broken.

"I know. But obviously we both want it to happen." He answered, releasing his grip on her ass, causing her gently plant her feet back on the ground. Her blue eyes looked into his brown with mixed emotions, lust, care, concern and question.

"We can't keep doing this." She admits. But he doesn't answer this time. His lips smash back onto hers and the crash their backs against the brick wall of the crib. He releases the kiss after only a few seconds, receiving a pout from her.

"I love you. I swear I do. I don't care anything about what they say. I want to be with you." He says, his hands slipped around her slender waist.

"I feel the same. But I hate keeping it a secret."

They began kissing again, but more slowly as they soak in each other's words. Both too involved with each other, they don't here the crib door open.

"Looks like someone's having a party." Olivia says, Fin right behind her. Amanda and Nick's cheeks blush bright red like children caught sneaking out.

Nick rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hey guys…"

"Mhm. Just don't eat each other's face off okay? We still need detectives." Fin quickly states before leaving the detectives to their own.

"That was…awkward." Nick laughs.

"Easier then coming out into the open with it." Amanda agrees before walking out the crib door, making sure to shake her hips just to tease him.

"Oh. No fair!" He says running after the door. But losing as she closes it, laughing.

Things were different now.


	2. Thanksgiving

**Okay. This is around 1 to 2 years after the last chapter. Melinda and Fin had a pre-relationship BTW.**

The whole team sat at a long table. It was Thanksgiving. The team was family. And no one could break that.

At the head of the table was Cragen, at the other end, Alex. In order going to the left of Cragen was Amanda, Nick, Casey then Rafael then finally Alex. Then, Fin, Melinda, Olivia and Brian. They all sat in front of delicious food Casey, Alex, Melinda and Amanda spent the whole day preparing while Olivia just gave out orders.

"Okay, we have an announcement to make." Fin states after the whole table making a toast, motioning to a blushing Melinda.

"Uh oh. Something's up." Olivia laughs. Nick held onto Amanda's hand from under the table. They had been dating for nearly 2 years now officially and almost 3 unofficially. They had news also, but theirs could wait.

"I have absolutely no idea how to say this but…alright screw it. We're engaged!" Melinda holds her hand up to show a beautiful ring amongst the smiles, cheers, and claps from her teams.

"Real smooth, Mel. Real smooth." Casey says sarcastically.

"We have news also." Amanda states after the cheers die down.

"I already know it, she's pregnant." Rafael obnoxiously loudly whispers to Casey.

"Please, remind me stop inviting those two, because he's right." Nick finally says. "She is expecting."

**A Few Hours Later ( I added this part for Starling Del Rey )**

"Bye Liv." Casey and Rafael said in unison as they left Olivia and Brian's apartment. They were the last people to leave, but before Casey knew it, she was pinned against a wall, her wrists held above her head, and a certain ADA's lips against hers.

Rafael moved his lips down her neck, earning moan for Casey. "Rafael…as tempting as it is, we can't nearly 4 feet away from Olivia's door."

"I know, I just had to do that. Before I lost my mind." Rafael began walking towards the exit, leaving a puzzled Casey.

"Oh you are going to get it!" Casey ran after Rafael, who was laughing his head off at his girlfriend.

When Casey finally caught up with him, she put on an annoyed face which caused him to laugh even more. "You are really cute when you're mad, you know that right. So, counselor, my place or yours?"

**Love Reviews. **


	3. Children

"Rollins, you better get your daughter." Nick laughs after watching Danielle run away from him at the mention of cleaning her room.

"Wait, when she's in trouble, she's my daughter all of a sudden?" Amanda asked from her position in the doorway.

"Yes. That was the agreement." He nods.

"When did we agree on that?"

"Mama! Daddy is trying make me clean!" The 7-year old shouted, hands on her mother's shirt.

"You know." Amanda started, kneeling down to her child's level. Danielle was like a perfect combination of the two detectives. She had blonde hair like her mother, but brown eyes that matched Nick's all two perfectly. "Santa is watching."

"B-But its summer." The child looked between both her parents with confused eyes.

"He watches kids all year. Not just at Christmas time." Nick finished, now next to his wife and child.

"But Zara don't clean." Dani crossed her arms against her chest and stuck her legs out like her mother did often.

"Then Zara won't get any presents." Amanda smiled at the girl as her eyes widened and she walked back into her room and began frantically re-arranging her toys.

"You guys are lame." Zara said rolling her eyes at the two before walking back into the living room.

"No way. We are like the coolest parents ever. " Nick said following Zara.

"We are like so cool. How about we come and arrest some of your friends tomorrow, huh?" Amanda asked.

"Lame-o's." Zara laid back on the tan couch placed in the living room.

"Okay then. Who's lamer? Me or your dad?" The blonde asked, standing next to Nick.

"Definitely Dad."

"That isn't fair! Teenagers always call the dad lame." Nick pleaded crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip.

"You're cute when you're mad." Amanda smiled before giving Nick a quick kiss that changed his mood.

"Ew, gross you guys!" Zara shrieked. She stood up off the couch and began to make her way out the living room. To wherever or to do whatever teenagers do.

"Teenagers are weird." The Southern Belle shook her head in amusement.

"Soon it's going to be one down one to go. " Nick stated.

**This came into my mind after I had a really awkward conversation with my younger sister. (She is 17) I know it probably isn't to perfect but I typed this at like 2 am. Let me slide for this one.**


	4. Mother

The door slammed shut sending a shudder down the blonde's back. It seemed as if the whole house shook.

"Mama?" Dani peeked her little blonde head out the doorframe of her bedroom door.

"Baby girl. Go back in your room." She said softly. The little girl obeyed her mother, knowing this was not the right time. Danielle turned on her heels, causing her small skirt to go with her and she went back into her room.

"Zara, open this door right now." Amanda said pressing her right hand against the door and her left against the knob. No answer. "Zara, you have all of 10 seconds to open this door." This time, she opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I would consider an attitude change." Her mother said. Zara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, Zara." Amanda's tone was forceful.

Teenagers could be a real pain in the ass. But whatever the hell Zara was going through wasn't teenage territory. Zara was full out rebelling. And both Nick and Amanda were sick off it.

"What is wrong with you lately?" The detective asked, still looking at Zara.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Didn't do anything? Let's see, you refuse to do anything unless I and your father practically beg you. You have to turn every single thing into an argument; you flicked off your sister yesterday. I have no idea what is wrong with you."

The teenager simply scoffed at Amanda's words. "I am your mother, Zara. If there is anything going on you can talk to me about it." Amanda explained.

"Listen, you are NOT my mother. And you'll never be." Zara spat out, not thinking. The blonde opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it and walked back down the stairs into the living room.

**2 Hours Later**

"Hey baby." Nick smiled as he walked into the door to find his wife and Dani on the couch. He gave both girls a kiss on the head, a smile back from Danielle, but no response from Amanda. "Amanda? You okay?"

The Southern broke out of her train of thought and looked up to her husband. "Oh hey, yeah I am fine. I was thinking about something."

"You wanna talk about it?" Nick asked as he sat down next to her.

"It's probably nothing I should even be worrying about."

"Mandy, baby. What happened?"

"Zara told me today I wasn't her mother and that I will never be her mother. I don't even know why I am even thinking about this." Amanda laid her head on Nick's shoulder.

"No. No matter how angry she was, that was out of line. You have been more of a mother to her than Maria has. She knows that." Nick explained before yelling for Zara to come down stairs.

"What?" She asked after reaching the bottom step.

"Apologize. Like right now to your mother for what you said." Nick said.

"I didn't mean to say it but it's true." Zara sighed.

"Zara, you don't think I love you because you aren't my biological child?" Amanda asked.

"It's true."

"Oh my god, no. I love you matter what. I love you and Dani the same, okay?" Amanda had given Zara a hug the teenager accepted.

"But I'm not your real child. I was just a part of the plan."

"That is not true, who told you that?" Nick finally asked.

"Maria. She said you didn't really love me that you only loved Danielle and you didn't want me." A tear escaped Zara's eye.

"Your mother is a liar. You are my child and I love you. I promise. Even though sometimes you can be a bit nerve-challenging,"

**Another awkward conversation with my sister and my parents inspired this chapter. YOURE WELCOME. Review what you would like to see next! Erma god. Go to this link and I swear you will die laughing at some of these pictures ** .com


	5. Proposed

Yes. She was pacing. It was old habit she did when she was nervous. And she was nervous a lot. She looked up to the calendar on her dresser. February 14.

But this was a new kind of nervous. The piece of plastic she had been oh-so anxious about sat on her and Nick's bed. _Her and Nick's_. She replayed in her mind. She wouldn't know how he would react. He could be angry or happy. But how would she know? He transferred back to Narcotics after he told Cragen about their little relationship, so that must mean he did love her? Still, this was different than just calling her his girlfriend.

She realized her time was up to come up with some type of plan as she heard the apartment door open, her name called by a voice belonging to Nick. She answered, in the bedroom, her voice cracked and dry from thinking so long.

Time's up. Nick walked into the bedroom dressed in jeans and white shirt with a bouquet of red and blue tulips. She couldn't help her lips forming a smile as she stepped on her toes to hug him. Blue and Red had always been her favorite colors. He knew that for a fact.

"Happy valentines." He smiled.

"Happy valentines." She smiled back.

"Come on." Nick said, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Wait, where are we going?" Amanda asked, confused.

"Don't worry about that." He smiled once more.

He said nothing else as they exited the apartment building and got into Nick's Ford.

After nearly 45 minutes of driving from Manhattan to Staten Island, they pulled into a small restaurant. There were cars in the parking lot, but it wasn't crowed.

"Wow, Nick. Going all out this year?" Amanda teased as she unbuckled her seat belt. She would have to tell him.

Soon, they were seated at tables, waiting for their food to arrive.

"Nick, I have something I need to tell you." Amanda looked up from her hands to Nick's eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No it's just I need to tell you that-"

The redhead waitress, Clara who was assigned to serve them that night walked over to their table, food in hand. "Here you go." Clara said placed a Caesar Salad in front of Amanda, and a Chicken Parmesan in front of Nick. They both wished her a thank you before Nick turned him attention back to Amanda.

"Amanda, I have something I wanted to ask you."

Amanda smiled at Nick. "You can ask me anything." Nick sighed happily and reached into his jeans pocket while Amanda watched with anticipation. When he pulled out a purple velvet box, it was like all time had stopped and it was only the two of them

"I know I am probably rushing things, but I want to make you mines forever before someone else steals my chance. I love you Amanda. I would take a bullet for you no matter what. You are my sun, my moon and stars. I wouldn't be able to breathe without you around me. Every time I hear someone say Amanda, I have to listen in and try and find out if they're talking about you. With that said, Amanda Kelli Rollins, will you make me the most psychotically over enthusiastically happiest man on Earth, and marry me? "

"YES, YES, YES!" She screamed hugging Nick right after kissing him. "


End file.
